The Note
by Arytra
Summary: Sidestory to Power Mentors. Read that first. Kim told Conner to stay away from Red Ranger only missions, what happens when Tommy comes to get him for one?


**Disclaimer: **The characters aren't mine, the show isn't mine, only the idea is mine. Everything else is property of Disney and possibly Saban.

**Author's Note:** This story was pushing me to be written. It is sort of a side-story to _Power Mentors_, my longer Power Ranger story and I was unable to fit it in the plot. In one of the chapters, Kim and Conner have a heart to heart which leads to talks of "Forever Red" and this is a sort of sequel I guess to that conversation. I'd suggest reading the other story first.

**The Note**

"What do you mean 'No'?!" Doctor Thomas Oliver looked completely annoyed by his student's refusal. "The world is in danger and you're saying no?!"

"Yep, I'm saying no. I'm not going," the boy answered. Tommy pinched his nose before looking at him.

"You have to go. You're a Red Ranger, Conner," Tommy argued. "It's a mission for Red Rangers. Now stop protesting and let's go!"

"I have a note." Tommy whirled around at that. He wasn't sure he'd heard correctly.

"What?" He demanded.

"I have a note. Hold on," Conner started and pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. It had been folded several times and Conner had accidentally run it through the wash one, but over all it was in good shape. Tommy opened it up, glancing at his student before looking back at the paper.

_"To whom it may concern (Tommy, Jason),_

_"This note is to let whomever is in charge of another Reds Only mission, thereby risking their own necks when they arrive back home to all of us not so happy friends, girlfriends, fiancés, and wives, that Conner McKnight is not required to go on this mission. In fact, he has been strongly urged against it and in the event that proclaiming he wasn't going or his excuse failed, this note is to make sure that he is not forced into it. If dragged from this point on, Conner will be exempt from any torture, maiming, or murder that the other red Rangers will go through and the leaders of such a mission will be chewed out extra for forcing him._

_"Of course, all of this can be avoided by simply calling the rest of the Rangers and letting us know. We'll be happy to join you._

_"Thank you for your time,_

_"Kimberly Hart, FPPR (Former Pink Power Ranger)"_

Tommy stared at it for a few seconds before looking up at Conner. "You do realize that this could have damaged our secret identities, right? If it ended up in the wrong hands?"

"Kim says that it was no more risky than carrying a morpher around," he answered gleefully. "She also said it was safer because then I'd have it when you guys planed this."

"Conner, you're coming," Tommy said, rolling his eyes. Conner pointed to the piece of paper and folded his arms.

"Note." It was his main argument.

"You do not get off from saving the world because the first pink Power Ranger wrote you a note. This isn't gym class!" Tommy snapped.

"You'll have to drag me." The look on the teenager's face was completely serious. "It says that it in the note. You'll have to drag me."

"Oh, I'll drag you," Tommy answered, fury running through him. It shouldn't have been this hard. All of the other Red Rangers, other than Rocky once again but he obviously saw it coming and went into hiding, had agreed to it. All of them had come. He didn't have any other students with the color red, just this one and he was handing his mentor, teacher, and teammate a note as if he was getting out of class for being sick. Tommy was two inches away from throttling him.

"Tommy, Bro, what is taking so long?" Jason asked as he came in. Within two seconds, he had a piece of paper in front of his face. "Uh, okay…"

"She wrote him a note! A note!" Tommy yelled. Conner was still just standing there, stubborn expression on his face, and Jason just looked confused.

"What?" Jason asked.

"Kim wrote Conner a note to get him out of this mission and stop laughing, Jason!" Tommy's patience was completely gone and here was his best friend laughing because his student got a note.

"She was prepared this time, wasn't she?" Jason laughed, reading as he talked. "I'm surprised she didn't have a clause in here for Red too."

"Don't be stupid, Jason, the raptor would bite me if I tried it. And I built him!" Tommy's fury was renewed and Jason's laughter was in full strength.

"Isn't that why you love her?" Jason asked. "Because she manages to outwit you?"

"No, I promise you, Jason, that's not why," Tommy snapped. Jason shrugged.

"If you say so, Bro. Let's get going. Conner, did she make you promise to tell her if we brought up the idea?" He asked and Conner shook his head no. "Good. Please don't tell them. I'm sure they'll find out eventually, but consider this loyalty to the Reds, okay?"

"No problem," Conner answered. "Good luck on your mission!"

Jason nodded and dragged Tommy out with him. Tommy, not handling it very well, was muttering about upstarts and obnoxious pink Rangers. Jason was just nodding in the appropriate place and pretending to listen. Conner shook his head and shut the door behind him and began listening to his earphone as he relaxed. Kim had made him promise one thing when he had asked for the note…

_"If you ever become a mentor, I want you to do the same thing for that Red Ranger. Rocky manages to hide every time and I'm sure you'll follow in his footsteps, but your student might be the new one. So, write them a note." Her voice left no arguments and Conner didn't see the point in trying anyway._

"No problem, Kim," he muttered to himself as he enjoyed the day. He had no doubt that the other Red Rangers would be able to win their battle, it was the war they were coming back to that he didn't want to face and his mentor had taken care of it. It was only fair that he'd do the same. "No problem at all."


End file.
